1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for waking a device from a power save mode, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely waking a device in Peer to Peer (P2P) communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) P2P (or Wi-Fi Direct (WFD)) standard has been defined to more conveniently support a connection between devices than conventional Wi-Fi, and a Wi-Fi Display standard has been defined according to demands of satisfactorily transmitting audio/video data of high quality and low delay. Since Wi-Fi P2P supports a different power save function from conventional Wi-Fi, technology of remotely waking a Wi-Fi P2P device from a power save mode to an active mode is required.